Ketika Medusa Tertarik Pada Sains
by Eve Lunatique
Summary: Ketika Medusa tertarik pada sains dan mulai mebaca serta berkesperimen... siapakah yang akan menjadi korban? Mamih Aphrodhite? Cupid? Bibi Dus Medusa? jangan tertipu dengan judul dan Summary... perdana di PJ&TO dan langsung menghajar Parody. semoga tidak dikejar Bibi Dus... #grin oneshot. K. no Pair. read and try to not laugh. I've failed my self a couple times.


**Ketika Medusa Tertarik pada Sains**

**Disclaimer: **semua tokoh ada di Novelnya Rick Riordan, tapi kagak tau gue siapa yang pertama namain Medusa, Athena, Eros, Apphrodhite, dkk... tidak ada keuntungan yang bisa diambil dari fic ini kecuali... penistaan karakter. #disambitPercy

**Rate: **K

**Genre: **Parody**, **Humor

Alkisah tersebutlah seorang wanita yang hidup di dunia manusia bernama Medusa. Dia lumayan tidak jelek dan rambutnya yang panjang tergerai halus menawan. Banyak laki-laki yang tertarik padanya. Dan suatu kali, ia mencoba berpacaran dengan bangsa manusia yang tak tau apa-apa soal dunia para Dewa.

"Kamu itu cantik, tapi sayang, begonya setengah hidup." Kata pacar manusianya itu. Geram, Medusa membunuhnya dan menjadikannya patung mumi untuk hiasan di kebunnya.

Tapi tak urung Medusa berpikir juga. Ia tak mau lagi dianggap bodoh, jadi ia makin rajin baca buku. Nggak pake makan nggak pake minum, Medusa tetap membaca. Sampai kemudian ia mendapatkan buku tentang Sains.

Medusa sangat tertarik pada bahasan ini. Ia mulai membedah kodok, serangga, kecoa, rusa, anjing, ayam, bebek, sampai nyamuk(?) demi mengetahui anatominya, demi memuaskan rasa penasarannya. Bosan dengan main dokter-dokteran, Medusa ingin mencoba hal baru. ia tertarik dengan Kimia dan segala macam keanehannya. Oke, nggak terlalu aneh juga, karena ini Medusa.

Penasaran tingkat lanjut, ia memesan berbagai alat dan jenis-jenis larutan, padatan dan gas pada Hermes si Dewa pengantar pesan. Malu takut ketahuan mantan-mantannya, cuma surga yang tau Hermes termasuk mantannya apa nggak, ia menyamarkan nama.

"Kepada Medis? Heh? Udah barangnya banyak banget setinggi gunung Olympus, namanya aneh pula. Oi Krucil, antar ini ke alamatnya sana!" seru Hermes di perusahaannya, mengomentari paket barang super jumbo segede rumah yang entah apa isinya sambil memanggil anak buahnya. Dan cuma surga yang tau siapa yang dipanggilnya Krucil, mungkin orang yang dipanggil aja kagak merasa.

"Alah, salah tulis mungkin itu orang. Mungkin maksudnya untuk keperluan 'Medis' bukan 'kepada Medis'. Eh, tapi kayaknya kenal sama itu alamat, Et, Krucil tunggu, paket barusan mana? Gue mau ngecek alamatnya!" seru Hermes sama salah satu anak buahnya.

"Telat Pak. Sudah terlanjur diantarkan." Jawab anak buahnya sambil membungkuk entah karena sopan entah karena encok.

"Ah, ya sudah. Ora popo. Semoga nggak dipake buat kejahatan." Gumamnya harap-harap cemas.

O, ow... Hermes, Hermes...mengenal siapa Medusa, harapanmu tinggallah harapan...

.

"Wokeh, pembakar bunsen, cek, erlenmeyer lima puluh liter, cek, labu distilasi lima rebu cc, cek, beker glas seribu buah, cek, pipet tetes sepuuh ribu butir, cek, gelas ukur satu kiloliter cek, labu ukur ukuran gentong, cek, ett- gimana gue ngaduk larutannya kalau labu ukur nyasegede gentoong? Ah, terserah, dicoba aja dulu. Formalin, cek, benzaldehid, cek, asam sulfat, cek, metanol alias alkohol cek, benzene, cek, trinitrotoluena, cek, karbon padat alias arang, cek, asam asetat alias asam cuka, cek, cuka pempek, cek, ett, mana pempeknya? Oh, ada... lengkap ada _tekwan_ lima puluh porsi juga..." Medusa begitu sibuk men-cekllist barang-barang pesanannya yang terlalu banyak.

Tujuh hari tujuh malam kemudian, barulah Medusa selesai mengecek barang-barang pesanannya dan mulai menata alat.

"Okesigen, Siplikon. Sekarang, mau bikin apa ya? Bikin Aspirin? Ketinggalan jaman. Ah, buat buat dulu deh, terserah entar hasilnya jadi apa..." Medusa bermonolog ria sambil mencampurkan padatan dan cairan dan larutan dan gas entah apa.

Sementara di gunung Olympus, terjadi geger dikalangan dewa-dewa minor yang masih muda bin rawan virus galau.

"Si Medusa kemana ya? Kangen gue kagak ngeliat idungnya..."

"Gue kangen kagak ngeliat rambutnya..."

"Gue matanya aja deh..."

"Kalo gue bibirnya..."

"Alisnya aja..."

"giginya...!"

Mereka pun berdebat, siapa yang paling kangen dengan Medusa. Perdebatan makin sengit sampai hampir terjadi tawuran(?). beruntung saat itu Eros lewat.

"Stopppp! Ngapain lo pada jambak-jambakan kaya ibu-ibu rumpi rebutan majalah gosip begitu? Hentikanlah perang dan muailah hidup damai penuh cinta dan cintailah sesama..." Eros malah ceramah.

"Najiss!" seru dewa-dewa minor itu serempak.

"Hah? Apa maksud kalian?" Eros tersinggung. Cinta itu bagiannya, kok mereka sampai menghina cinta sih?

"Lha itu, cintailah sesama... sesama jenis? Najiss!" ujar mereka mendadak kompak.

"Heh, cinta itu buta kagak mengenal apapun termasuk gender! Mau bukti? Gue panah gue pasang-pasangin lo dengan sesama dewa baru nyaho lo..." ancam Eros.

"err... oke, kita nyerah, tapi tolong bagian pasang-pasangan sesama dewa nya gak usah. Kami cuma mau dipasangin sama dewi." Ujar salah seorang.

"Iya, dewi yang cantik."

"Kalo bisa sih Medusa aja."

"Eh, iya, kita tadi lagi ngomongin Medusa kan?"

Mereka bersahut-sahutan sendiri, membuat Eros mendadak pusing.

"Oke, jadi Medusa kenapa?" tanya Eros sok perhatian.

"Itu... kemarin itu dia bosan pacaran sama dewa. Jadi dia pacaran sama manusia."

"Tapi sudah itu, manusia itu malah dibunuhnya."

"Terus Medusa mengurung diri."

"Kagak mau pacaran lagi."

"Kami jadi kangen."

"Khawatir!"

"Eh, iya, khawatir maksudnya."

Eros memutar mata. Dasar Dewa-dewa muda minor yang ababil, hari gini masih rawan virus galau? Nggak elit banget lah yaw...

"Ya, sudah... biar kulihat ada apa dengan Medusa. Aku akan turun ke rumahnya, tapi aku mau izin dulu sama Apphrodhite." Kata Eros sambil melengos dan pergi. Serius, lama-lama disini bikin dia ketularan galau.

Sementara tanpa setau Eros, dewa-dewa minor di belakangnya kompakan menjulurkan lidah dan mengejek. "Dasar anak Mami..."

.

"Sip, keren. Izin dari Mamih udah dapet, nah, itu rumah si Dus Medusa. Eh, gue perlu nampakin diri kagak ya? Kayaknya kagak deh, Medusa itu sama centilnya kayak Mamih. Bisa bahaya deh kalo gue deket-deket dia. Sip, nengok doang sebentar, sudah itu pulang ke olimpus, laporan sama si dewa-dewa minor ababil itu. Tunggu! Gue kan lebih senior dari mereka, kenapa gue harus laporan sama mereka? Ah, whatsoever, pusing!" Eros bermonolog ria sambil menembus atap rumah Medusa.

"Hmm... oke, Asam fosfat tambah natrium-boraks, tambah ekor naga kaki satu, tambah kuku jari kiri chimaera, tambah tanduk anjing kidal, tambah gas helium, tambah-..." Medusa berkomat-kamit didepan sebuah wadah kaca besar yang memuat cairan berwarna-warni mendidih plus selang-selang dan kabel semrawut tak jelas persis nenek sihir gagal.

"Terakhir, trinitrotoluena, loh barusan kayak familiar namanya? Eh, kalau disingkat jadi TNT kan? What the underworld! TNT? Kenapa gak sekalian C4 gue tambahiiinnn!" telat nyadar, Medusa menambahkan TNT ke dalam cairan itu dan tabungnya meledak seketika. Medusa langsung sembunyi di kolong kasur, selamet. Tapi Eros yang baru masuk lewat atap langsung terkena ledakan dan terminum larutan entah apa yang barusan dibuat Medusa.

Eros pingsan, kehilangan keseimbangan dan mendarat di atas kasur milik Medusa yang pemiliknya masih ngumpet dikolongnya.

Lama kemudian barulah Medusa berani keluar. Dia aneh mendapati sosok Dewa bersayap putih yang bawa-bawa busur dan setabung anak panah emas di punggung. Yang membuat Medusa melongo, perlahan-lahan tubuh dewasa Eros menyusut dan baru berhenti ketika wujudnya berubah menjadi sebesar anak kecil, entah kenapa anak panah dan busurnya ikut menyusut juga.

Tak lama kemudian anak bayi itu membuka mata. Berkedip-kedip pelan. Agak lama. Tapi kemudian langsung mengepakkan sayapnya dan terbang mengelilingi Medusa.

"Kamu... apa?" tanya Medusa sambil masih melongo slash bengong bak sapi ompong disuruh makan beras.

"Bibi Dus nggak ingat? Aku Cupid..."

Dafuq?

Dan Bibi Dus? Apa-apaaaaaannnn...!

Eh tunggu, Cupid? Anaknya Apphrodhite? Bayi imut nggemesin ini Eros si Dewa Cinta? Oke fix. Medusa dalam masalah.

"Oh, Cupid. Iya inget, tapi cepetan pulang sana... tadi di cariin Mamih Apphrodhite loh..." Kata Medusa ngasal. Yang penting ini makhluk cepet pergi deh!

"Oke sip, Bibi Dus!" ujarnya sambil terbang menjauh dan menghilang.

Medusa menjambak rambutnya sendiri. Frustasi yang melewati kadar batas toleransi.

Ketika Medusa tertarik pada Sains, ia mengubah Dewa Cinta Eros yang kuat menjadi bayi tanpa pengalaman...!

**Tamat** (_secara tak bertanggung jawab)_

**A/N: Nah bagaimana? Ada yang tertarik menggaji ane untuk membuat sekuelnya? Boleh-boleh, caranya mudah, tinggal review doang... :D rikues siapa yang mau dinistain, asal masih nyambung dengan cerita juga boleh. Tapi jangan berharap terlalu tinggi ya, Eve belum pernah baca PJ&TO sama sekali, cuma nonton filmnya doang, itu pun sambil merutuk tidak karuan, itu Athena favorit gue Virgin Goddess, Vroh! Lahirnya aja dari kening Zeus! Kok bisa sampai punya anak rambut jagung kayak dia? *lempar boneka bayi cyclops ke Annabeth* **

**#disambitPercy**

**#kabur**


End file.
